Madness
by solsticecrittendenvivaldi
Summary: Malekith is distraught with rage when he discovers a girl, Solstice, has taken the Aether into herself. Doesn't she know that he only can remove it from within her? MalekithxOC oneshot OOC Malekith


t expect any opposition from what are you going call yourself [Name]?Call myself? You mean, like an alter ego?Every superhero has I** You reply, feeling the drain from the unusual form of dialysis. At least that**Im no hero. Im nowhere even close to being like Thor. He

**She replied, taking your hand in hers and holding it tenderly. s what we do with the gifts we are given that make us who we are. And only you can decide your fate. No one else can for you.**_. Codename: _.Codename: _.What does it mean?If I told you, it would ruin the meaning._!Don

**You shout back, as you continue to hold Agent Ward in a nasty headlock, all the while Sky cheering you on. **

**Coulson says and then walks away. **

**You sigh as you release Ward, allowing the air to once again flow through his bronchial tubes. **

**He asked as he held his throat, inhaling sweet oxygen deeply. **

**You smile as you stand up and readjust your pants which have now pinched your crotch. **

**d better see what Coulson wants before he gets mad.**Do not provoke the mighty watched every tae-bo tape I could find. I can handle myself.s office. You quickly shuffle your way to the other side of the S.H.I.E.L.D. plane and knock on CoulsonCome .Sorry about the whole thing.I was really into kicking his ass for the first tie is a seat when you** You look at the seat across from his on the other side of his desk and take your seat. ve been with us for a few months now, [Name].**Doesn** You say as you scratch your head. ve all really made me feel at home; I couldn **

**ve come quite a long way since Centipede. You **

**You reply. **

**re still in opposition to take that device off.**Why should I?It

**t even raise a red flag to you?**It was a spar. I didn** You reply. **

**He asked, slightly surprised you used such an old movie for reference. **

**t care how old you are. Even you saw it.**Yes. Yes I did see it. But I didn

**You ask. ve never sent me on a mission before.**Exactly. I need someone who hasn

**You ask. Ever since S.H.I.E.L.D. found you shortly after your escape from Centipede, they have been very cautious about dealing with you. You didn** that our fellow Asgardian, Thor, went 12 rounds with a foe known only as Malekith. The two left quite a you** You ask as you quickly browse the file. The Centipede serum not only enhances your body, but your mind. Making it sharper and faster to obtain information. t sound like a job for us.**It wouldn

**m bad with charts.**Think of this as S.H.I.E.L.D.s simple and easy, I promise you that. I picked you out especially. It

**s a mission, right?**I

**Coulson smiled. **

**Hours later you find yourself at the scene of the crime, er, battle. The place was an utter mess. Every window you saw was completely shattered. The ground had been completely torn up and the building had serious structural damage to it. s almost a wonder it The footage you had watched on the way, a compilation of news reels and cell phone videos, gave you a glimpse as to just how bad it was. With brown leather jacket and M&P 40 Pro firmly hugged by your thigh rig, you set foot on the grounds. It was night and S.H.I.E.L.D. had set up several lights so you could easily find your way around. They had even given you a map of all the items to retrieve. You groan as you follow the map, carefully collecting everything they had marked. On the way, you found things that weren**This might get me some points with are they asking me to do all this? Is it really just a scavenger hunt?Well is this possible?Coulson, I found something is it _?There** You say, poking the rock from place to place. **

**t touch it.**What do you think I am? Stupid?I** He says. **

**m on my way.**Coulson, more things are starting to float now._, get out of there now. It might not be safe for , things are getting REALLY weird over here! What the hell** You shout as you run faster. **

**t know. Please be careful.**_? _? _, are you there?! Come in!s dark and cold. As if youre sinking deeper into it intensifies as your skin begins to tingle. Your body begins to feel incredibly weak and you feel that you are about to pass out. Suddenly a voice rings out through the darkness. It is a low, dark voice that mutters something in another language. **You think to yourself as you pass out.**


End file.
